Generators are used to convert mechanical energy into electrical energy. Generators may be permanently mounted to the engine of a motor vehicle to provide electricity to electronic vehicle components when the vehicle engine is turned on. Conventional mounts for securing a generator to the engine of a motor vehicle may include a plurality of bolts including a series of upper bolts proximate the engine cylinder head and a lower bolt proximate the engine block.
Conventional designs are configured to be placed and secured in one assembly step by a single operator. As vehicles continue to encompass additional electronic components, which may be run when the engine is turned off, the more powerful the generator must be to support those electronic components. Thus, conventional generators powerful enough to support the electronics of a modern vehicle often exceed the ergonomic assembly mass, of which a single operator is capable of placing, and, thus, an assembly assist device is required to place and secure the generator to the engine.